A second Maou
by anabellaaaaa
Summary: What happens when someone new moves in to the country? the story picked up where the story left of in the third season. Future pairings. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

Notice: This my own story based on Kyo Kara Maoh. NO copyright or anything like that intended at all. Btw this is my first fanfic. So please be kind and if you don't mind I would love it if you guys gave me tips.

It was the night before the new Maou would arrive..

In Shinou's temple. Murata was out enjoying the moonlit night sky.

"Why are you still up at this late hour?" A handsome blonde man with crystal blue eyes leaning on a wall behind The Great Sage spoke.

"Oh nothing. I was just enjoying the moonlight." The double black replied as he looked down and gave a sinister-ish smile.

"Well then. I'll leave you to your-" Just when the handsome man was about to turn around..

"You know.. I've never really understood your need of a second ruler in this kingdom. I think Shibuya's doing a fine job by himself." Murata said.

"But the Maou isn't always around. In case if he's in Earth, at least there'll be someone who'd look after my country. Right? And if they're both here, wouldn't it be even better? Besides, we've planned this a long time ago. Why start questioning now? I just want the better for Yuuri and this nation." Shinou answered seriously.

"Yeah? But she's from Earth too you know! What's the difference? But you do have a point there. Shibuya sometimes has a lot on his hands to handle. Another pair to help him would be fine indeed. I just hope she doesn't give us and her future subjects gray hairs like he does." Murata let out a heavy sigh.

Shinou chuckled. "Of course she's also from Earth. I want her to be away from the people and influences here and be just like Yuuri. Well? All I can say now is that she's grown into a very interesting person."

"You don't say?" Murata smiled as he gazed out into the heavens once again.


	2. Another World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Notice: This my own story based on Kyo Kara Maoh. NO copyright or anything like that intended at all. Btw this is my first fanfic. So please be kind and if you don't mind I would love it if you guys gave me tips.**

* * *

It was a start of a very busy day in Shin Makoku.

The four maids were getting ready for the new Maou's room. Dacascos and the troops were off securing the castle. Günter as well as the others were pretty much busy too being out and about inside the castle.

"Günter, is everything in place and ready?" A tall, long and dark haired general asked.

"Yes Gwendal. Everything is set. All we need to do now is go to Shinou's temple safely and wait for the coming Maou." A wise Günter replied.

"Very well. Thinking of another brat arriving here in the castle is giving me a headache." Gwendal responded touching both his temples with his twitching left eyebrow

"Now, now Gwendal" Günter replied with thorough amusement

While still walking through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri just finished his daily exercises and morning jog with Conrad.

"Hmm I think today will be a really busy day Conrad" His majesty put his arms in the air and gave himself a good stretch.

"You think?" Conrad smiled.

"Yes. I do. Will Wolfram be coming along?" the carefree tone of his voice disappeared

"I don't think so your majesty. But I'm sure wherever he is now whether be in Bielefeld lands or anywhere in this Kingdom and out he'll be alright. He can take care of himself." Conrad sighed

"Well.. You're probably right. Wolfram's a tough guy. I just miss him sometimes you know? Its just that its been a while now.. and.."

"I know what you mean.. He'll come back soon."

"I hope so. And Conrad please don't call me your majesty. You're my godfather." A sly smile came out of his majesty's lips.

While silently walking..

"Hey Conrad whats this about a new Maou anyway?" the boy curiously asked..

"Well? Maybe Shinou just thought you'd need someone to help you rule the kingdom? Maybe she'd help in the lessening of putting gray hairs on our heads. Other than that wouldn't it be nice to have someone new here in the castle?" Conrad teased

"Hey! Stop teasing me! But wait.. whats that I heard? It's a _SHE_?!" Yuuri astonished

"Yes and she's grown up to be a very beautiful young lady.." Conrad winked

"Well I sure cant wait to meet her! Wow! To actually work with a girl! Never had much experience with girls.. Say Conrad, have you met her?" Yuuri said awestruck and dazed

"You can say that." Conrad said charmingly

"Your highness! Your highness!" Günter suddenly barging in running from behind interrupting Yuuri's daze

"What is it Günter?" Yuuri kindly asked

"The carriage and everything is prepared. We must go at once to Shinou's temple." Barely catching his breath as he spoke

"Well then, shall we?" Conrad said with a smile

"Yes we shall!" Yuuri making a fist with his hand said with an adventurous tone.

Not long Yuuri's carriage accompanied by Günter and Conrad arrived in Shinou's temple. In the entrance they met Gwendal, Murata and Ulrike who was smiling.

"Hey there Shibuya!" Murata grinned

"Murata!" the king said as they gave each other a high five

"Your excellency." Ulrike greeted.

"Hi Ulrike! Oh Ulrike you don't have to do that." Yuuri smiled and scratched the back of his head

"Your majesty!" A young curvaceous woman said in a childish tone then suddenly ran and gave Yuuri one of those really tight bear hugs.

"Oh hi there Lady Celly. Fancy meeting you here. I thought you'd be on the opposite side of the world today going about your quest for free love." Yuuri said suffocated

"Well I wouldn't miss the arrival of the new Maou of course! I heard it's a girl and its been a while since we have someone new in the castle and you men were always dominating it. Its such a bore!" The beautiful woman said as she hugged the poor little black haired boy tighter

"Searching for new girlfriends eh? Well we shouldn't keep waiting any longer!" suffocated black haired boy said as he lifted his pointer finger in the air

"Oh right you're majesty!" the blonde beauty finally let go and clapped as she cocked her head to one side in excitement.

"Enough chitter chatter. We should really keep going now." Gwendal hurried

"Yes I agree." Günter second emotioned.

They all walked into the temple and went to the garden. In the middle of it was an octagonal fountain filled with lily pads floating on top. Everything was ready. The guards were surrounding the place in case of any assaults. The shrine maidens were around the fountain and even Shinou was there. Excitement filled the air as everyone was taking his or her places for the transportation ceremony.

Soon everyone became quiet. The shrine maidens were doing their thing and Shinou obliged. Even Yuuri used his power, which was now greater than Shinou's. Before long the fountain was now glowing brighter and brighter..

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth..

_An alarm was buzzing_

"Honey dear, if you're not going to get up soon, you're going to be late for school again" a kind motherly tone said

Half awake. _Oh right what time is it? Got a calculus test in the afternoon. Need to study. Stupid alarm ringing. Five more minutes please. What time is it anyway? OMG WHAT TIME IS IT?_

Suddenly two pretty black eyes were now fully awake and she immediately sit right up the bed. Glanced at the alarm clock. _Crap, its 7:10. I'm late. Again. Ugh great. After turning sixteen we all get a little irresponsible. _She thought to herself.

After killing the alarm clock. She straight away got up and went to the bathroom. Before she took a bath she checked herself in the mirror.

_Eyes still tired. Hair still too straight. Skin too pale. Well at least I'm still human. _She laughed. Amused of herself.

She then took all her clothes off and drenched herself in her warm bath.

"Darling your breakfast is getting cold. Please hurry up a bit."

"Yes, mom." _So much much for a pleasant morning bath._

She then got out and hovered around the room to get dressed. And when she was finally in her pink and white checkered skirt and white sailor top with the necktie and got her backpack on. She instantly went down and ate her breakfast and when she was down to the last sip of her hot choco she got her shoes and walked towards the door..

"Mom I'll be off now!"

"Be careful, honey." _I know that you'll have a great day ahead of you. _She smiled.

…..

Running on the double she wasn't able to notice anything anymore. She stepped into a puddle and was abruptly sucked inside which seemed like a whirlpool.

_Oh gosh. I've been late for a week now. And this. This weird thing happens. I wonder who would ever believe me if I told them that I've been sucked inside this puddle. Well? Weirder things have happened. _So she gave in to the reeling water.

…

Back in Shinou's temple the transportation ceremony was just about to finish until there was a huge splatter in the fountain. Everyone stopped and stupefied. Right there.. They saw her..

The big round eyes of their king grew wider. Took a deep breath. Then all maidens who were surrounding the fountain forthwith created a way for the double black to pass..

The double black walked unhurriedly towards the fountain and when he was close enough, stopped. The girl rubbed her eyes and put her perfectly combed hair back seeing it was ruined by the water. The kind king extended his hand to the young lady to help her get up. The maiden in distress who was looking down on the water now tilted her head. The moment she looked up her confused eyes now met the same shade of black that matched hers.

"Hi.."

* * *

-END OF FIRST CHAPTER-


End file.
